Many modern day industries are beginning to rely more and more on robotic manipulators such as robotic arms. Such robotic manipulators may function to increase repeatability of tasks, increase efficiency of production lines, and bring other benefits to their operators. These benefits may be especially realized when the robotic manipulators are instructed to perform tasks under the same conditions. For example, a robotic manipulator may be instructed to identify a particular object having a fixed orientation within a box and grasp the object using an arm tool of the robotic manipulator. If the object is not in the fixed orientation, however, the robotic manipulator may be unable to grasp the object. Because of this, other systems that rely on the object being removed may be impacted and the benefits of the robotic manipulator may be minimized.